


Imaginary Oracion Seis

by yuyayuzu



Category: Luminous arc 3, Rave Master, Tales of the Abyss, hoshigami remix ds, rondo of swords, sora no kiseki, tales of phantasia narikiri dungeon x, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyayuzu/pseuds/yuyayuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story involves only characters from other works. The story features about major enemies' scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary Oracion Seis

**Author's Note:**

> I think it would be cool if these characters appear at other game as enemy generals. Therefore , I wrote a story where these members gather together. This is still a small part of my imagination. Below are the casts that I use with their position. I have never writed any story before and decided to write a video-game story. If you are okay, please enjoy it.
> 
> Oracion Seis Members: Serdic, Fazz, Bonaparte, Renne , Legretta, Reina  
> Other Characters: Vita,Crow, Dios, Meltia  
> Nickname:  
> Oracion Seis:  
> Legretta the Quick  
> Renne the angel of annihiliation  
> Bonaparte the rabbit  
> Reina the silver beauty  
> Serdic the prince of dusk  
> Fazz the prism mercenary
> 
> Other characters:  
> Blue Abyss Vita   
> Knight of abyss Crow  
> Dios& Meltia: 
> 
> Note that some of you may recognize these characters from games but they are different people

Prologue: Oracion Seis Conference

Meltia: Thanks for gathering everyone  
DIos: We will now begin the conference  
Vita: Looks like this will be fun  
Crow: Sure, but we needn't be here right as this conference only calls the members of the "Oracion Seis"  
Vita: Don't mind the details  
Legretta : So, for what purpose are we being gathered here?  
Reina : Well, it must be an important meeting ,isn't it? Otherwise, I have better things to do   
Renne: Your important thing is flirting with men ,isn't it? Renne doesn't think that is an important thing. Rather than that trivial thing, Renne's tea party is more important as well as attractive  
Reina: I see you are too young to understand the meaning of flirting, let this big sis teach you step by step  
Vita: Let me join that, I will show you how to catch a man's heart   
Crow: Hey. don't teach little kids strange things !  
Renne: Renne is not little kid, at least Renne is more mature than bandana loser Crow?  
Crow: Who do you call a loser?  
Vita: Don't lose your temper, Crow. It is obviously just a joke!  
Crow: Of course I know it , hahaha  
Bonaparte: I see, the meeting here is about how to flirt with males,pyon?  
Dios & Meltia : Of course it is not!  
Dios : Besides, there are men here, how does a male flirt with another male?  
Fazz & Serdic: Oh, so it is not about that topic after all  
Dios: Wait, I can comprehend that this rabbit misunderstanding things, but you two too? You are guys, right?  
Bonaparte: I am not rabbit, pyon  
Serdic: I think it is not so abnormal since there are a lot of guys coming asking me to go dating with them  
Fazz: I am often being praised by how good-looking I am by both genders  
Bonaparte: Don't ignore me ,pyon. I am not rabbit,pyon  
DIos: You two sound like you are bragging , but I wonder perhaps those people misintepreted your gender?  
Meltia: Enough of the chitchatting , lets enter the main topic  
Bonaparte: Wait, before that let me emphasize once more I am not a rabbit pyon  
Renne: Of course we know that, right everyone (evil grin), just Bonaparte is so cute that Bonaprte looks like a rabbit   
All except Bonaparte: Yeah, of course! (evil grins)  
Bonaparte: So, it was a joke,pyon. Now, I am releived ,pyon.   
All except Bonaparte: (Why would a non-rabbit add a pyon in each sentece? This creature certainly is a rabbit)  
Meltia: Okay, let's begin the main topic (If they continue that topic, I wonder if I could hold any longer)  
Dios: First, we will begin with checking attendance.  
Reina: Is there really a need to do this? We all know that all members of Oracion Seis are present here  
Dios: Well. This is just done for formality, please cooperate!  
Reina: Oh, I see. But there are outsiders here as well. though.  
Vita: Whoa, how sad! Being called an outsider by Reina is such a sad thing  
Crow: It is a sad thing, indeed.   
Serdic: Since you are not members of Oracios seis, I think there is nothing wrong being called an outsider  
Legretta: True  
Vita: Serdic and Legretta, you too? Big sis Vita's sadness has amplified !  
Crow: How cruel of you to exclude us just because we are not members of Oracion Seis  
Fazz: How unnatural way to express sadness! Personally I don't mind they being here but isn't this gathering only calls Oracion Seis members? Is it really okay fotr them to listen?  
Meltia: I understand your concerns but this topic we will discuss may require their assistance therefore I hope or your understanding   
Reina: Well, if you say so  
Serdic: I am actually okay with them being here either, just that I am worried this may disrupt the formalities!  
Dios: Please don't worry, it is okay  
Renne: This is why Renne hates formal gatherings, so many rules, Renne's tea party is definitely more ertertaining than this  
Legretta: But, for maintaining our images in front of the citizens, we need to do this  
Renne: Renne knows it , we need to just finish this quickly , right? After this has finished, Renne will invite you all to Renne's tea party  
Bonaparte: I am also tired of this stiffness, pyon! Let's qucikly begin the conference pyon   
Meltia: Okay, Dios!   
Dios: I know that, Meltia!  
Dios: First, Legretta the Quick  
Legretta: Yeah  
Dios: Next, Reina the Silver Beauty  
Reina: Here  
Dios: Next,Bonaparte The rabbit  
Bonaparte: I am not rabbit,pyon  
Dios: It is just a nickname, idiot!  
Bonaparte: Oh, but Bonaparte is also not an idiot,pyon  
Dios: Okay, Okay, Serdic the prince of dusk  
Serdic: Present  
Dios: Two more person to go, Fazz the prism mercenary  
Fazz: Fazz responding  
Dios: Last, Renne the angel of annihiliation  
Renne: Renne here  
Vita & Crow：Hey, how about us?  
Meltia: You two are not part of Oracion Seis members, so there is no need for you to be called, but we are grateful that you offer your assistacnce to us  
Vita: Oh,fine then why don't you begin the conference?  
Dios: Yes, for now we will be talking about.....

To be continued:


End file.
